


Burning Break

by Royalia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Summer, Summer break, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalia/pseuds/Royalia
Summary: The fates characters have a summer adventure!





	1. The Start of Something New

"And so summer begins!" shouted the blonde and small, Elise. She danced happily in the Nohr family mansion as she closed the door behind her. Her fluffy dark purple and pink dress shook when she bounced up and down.

"Hey Elise," waved her older brother, Leo as he walked to the entrance from the living room, "how was the last day of 6th grade?"

"Amazing! I barely even had to talk to Rachel K.," Elise smiled, as Rachel K. did not have a good relationship with Elise Nohr, "you Leo?"

"Oh god let's not even talk about it, Odin did some really stupid stuff with Niles and I'm surprised they didn't get like...summer detention or something," Leo sighed.

"Oh well at least that must have been interesting," said the smooth voice of Camilla as she stepped into the entryway, Elise could hear the clanking of her heels.

"Camilla!" Elise shouted as she glomped her older sister.

"See Elise, now that it's summer, I can drive you, where would you like to go?" Camilla chirped as she started playing with Elise's hair.

"I wanna go to Mcdonalds! Mcdonalds!" Elise screamed.

"Maybe you could take me to hot topic too?" Leo grumbled.

"Get Xander to take you to that emo store," Camilla laughed. Though Camilla loved Leo, she had a much better taste in fashion than he did.

"Where is Xander anyways? It's not like he's graduating this year," Leo said.

"He's with Laslow and Selena," Camilla told him.

"Aw..." Elise sighed.

"If you want though, tomorrow we could go swimming," Camilla suggested.

"At the beach house?" Leo asked hopefully.

"No, we're going to a public pool, it's much more fun that way no?" Camilla giggled.

"People piss and spit in that water Camilla..." Leo said, disgusted.

"Whatever Leo! I wanna go Camilla! It'll be fun!" Elise shouted gleefully.

With that, Camilla called up Xander and asked him to join the family the next day to go swimming at the local pool. Xander, for some reason thought that this was a great idea. To Leo's dismay and Elise's joy, they'd have a new experience; Swimming in a public pool.


	2. And then I saw her face-

The next morning, (a Saturday) the Nohr siblings got ready for their adventure to the public pool. Elise wore her favorite cute frilly one piece. Leo wore black trunks that embarrassed Camilla, who was wearing a very revealing purple bikini.

"We'll meet your brother at the pool," Camilla said as they put floaties into the trunk of Camilla's Mercedes Benz.

Camilla got into the car and started to drive away from their luxurious mansion. Elise liked Camilla's new car, it had a very nice smell to it. Leo couldn't have cared less about Camilla's car, as something else was on his mind (most likely what his friends were up to). After thirty minutes had passed, the Nohr siblings arrived at the public pool.

The building that led to the pool was quite icky and very dirty altogether. Leo didn't appreciate that at all, but his younger sister was too excited to notice. Camilla made no mention of the dirtiness either so Leo didn't complain. But then, as they walked up to the register, Leo saw a familiar face.

"Odin you bastard," Leo said to greet his friend.

"Salutations Leo! What brings you to this wonderful establishment of bathing?" Odin said gleefully  
.  
"Nothing," Leo said with gritted teeth.

"Hello Odin, we'd like to purchase three passes please," Camilla said kindly. Odin's eyes trailed from her face down towards her swimsuit. Leo took note of this and made the most angry face he could muster, and slid his finger against his throat. Odin realized what he meant and his eyes shifted towards the littlest one.

"Alright! Enjoy the submerging pleasures!" Odin waved with a weak smile, Leo still making his scrunched up face.

"I hate Odin," Leo said grumpily as he walked with his sisters into the pool area. The pool wasn't that small for a public pool, there was enough space for a large kiddy area and a big deep end, there was also a few waterslides.  
"Now you can't get waterslides at the private beach house now can you Leo?" Camilla chuckled deviously. Leo frowned.

"Oh that's Effie!" Elise gasped as she pointed to her silver haired friend who was only a grade ahead of her and still super ripped.

"Ah Elise, you want to go by your friend I assume?" Camilla said with a sad tone in her voice, Elise nodded, "well I guess I'll sit on a chair and wait for Xander to arrive,"

"I'm going around to see if I'LL find anybody I know," Leo said as he stomped away from the chair Camilla was making her own.

Elise trotted away from Camilla and stepped into the water. She walked until the water hit her knees and then started to swim. She swam and swam and looked around for Effie who she had seen in this water earlier. Unfortunately, her friend was nowhere to be found. She turned around and felt her leg kick somebody quite hard. She turned and looked around to see her foot hit a girl right in the face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry are you alright?!" Elise screamed as she swam closer to the small redhead she hit. The girl was pinching her nose.

"I'm bleeding," She said softly, giant tears started to leak from her face. 

"Okay! I'm gonna help you!" Elise said as she grabbed the girl's free hand and took her to the nearest life guard. The nearest one, happened to be her brother's friend, Niles.

"Lookie Lookie," Niles grinned.

"No time for playing around Niles she's hurt!" Elise shouted.

"Not to worry," Niles said as he opened his medical kit, "I've got just the thing!"

Elise took the tissue from Nile's hand and rolled it up. She handed it to the crying girl. The crying girl shoved it up her bloody nostril. 

"Thank you," The girl said with a sweet smile, tears still flying down her face.

"No! I'm sorry for hitting you!" Elise cried as she took more tissues from Niles and wiped up the girl's face. Now she was much more clean.

"It's alright, it was an accident," The girl said, looking down.

"Still, sorry...anyway, what's your name? I'm Elise!" Elise grinned as she put her hand out, waiting for an introduction.

"Sakura...Sakura Hoshido," Sakura smiled. With her last name, Elise knew she must have been the daughter of Mikoto Hoshido, who her father was running for mayor against.

"Oh my, I'm Garon's daughter, I hope that doesn't create tension between us," Elise said.

"Aww," laughed Niles. Elise shot him a painful look.

"No it's alright, you helped me so you must be pleasant," Sakura stated. Elise already liked this girl! Very kind, very sweet, not aggressive, nice hair, and she had on the cutest little swimsuit!

"Hey don't we go to the same school?!" Elise gasped.

"Oh, um, I think we might, we don't have any classes together though," Sakura said in a low voice.

"You know Rachel K. though?" Elise asked.

"Who doesn't, she's not very nice..." Sakura mumbled. Elise felt a tingling feeling with this girl. Oh yes, this would be how she met her new best friend, kicking her in the face and giving her a nosebleed.

"Yeah she sucks! Hey do you want an ice cream?" Elise asked bubbly.

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice, Elise," Sakura said.


End file.
